


One Long Night in Geneva

by Carnivalgirl24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Briefly implied they used to sleep together, Chris doesn't mind he saw this coming, Gen, M/M, Pining, Victor is a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalgirl24/pseuds/Carnivalgirl24
Summary: Short. Yuuri didn't call Viktor after the banquet in Sochi. A very patient Chris supports him while he pines.





	

Swipe left. Left. Left. Nothing. Seemed there was only one perfect 10 in Geneva right now, and he was in Chris’s bed. Unluckily for Chris, it wasn't for sex this time. 

He couldn't tell if Viktor had fallen asleep or just into a stupor from drinking, crying, rolling around in the blankets and wailing, proclaiming and whispering variations of ‘What did I do wrong, Chris?’ for most of the night. Even though it was three in the morning, and Chris was bone tired and the vodka was getting to him (never try to keep up with a heartbroken Russian), he wasn't going to fall asleep on his best friend just yet.

‘Do not swipe right. He will skate through your heart on sharpened blades,’ Viktor suddenly said, not lifting his face from the pillow. Apparently he was still conscious enough to hear swiping. Chris smiled, and rolled his eyes.

‘I’m only gonna say this one more time, Vitya. It’s not a love-life ending injury. You’ll work through this somehow. You're going to be just fine.’


End file.
